


Pillow Talk

by beachtowel



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachtowel/pseuds/beachtowel





	Pillow Talk

“What about Queenstown in New Zealand?” Bruce spoke softly into the dark. With one hand tucked behind his head as he stared at his dark ceiling, he let his other hand graze softly over Hal’s knuckles.   


“A mountain-town would be pretty nice,” Hal murmured back, halfway asleep. After a heated hour of the urgent fucking that he and Bruce just had, Hal had finally been able to catch his breath. And now, going on awake for the past thirty hours, sleep was catching up with him. “Maybe we can have a place high up though, just to avoid all the people. Y’know, get away from the noise. We can live off the land and the lake.”  


The suggestion of solitary was seductive to Bruce’s ears.  


They were playing a game they did every so often that Bruce secretly named “What Can Never Be,” and it was one of his favorite ways to waste a little bit of time with the man he loved. They would play by suggesting a different, unrealistic, fantasy filled with love and empty promises. A place where they weren’t icons, they weren’t leaders, and they weren’t heroes. In this game, they were just two grown normal men in love. They would pick a location they could see themselves the rest of their future together had they been in a parallel universe in where they had no responsibilities or duties.

  
They described their daytime details, such as what jobs they would get, what types of pets they would adopt, what color schemes their furniture would be, and the end of it all, Bruce would get to hear a safe Hal slowly fall asleep in his bed.  


Bruce moved his hand from lingering over Hal’s knuckles to tracing lightly over Hal’s thigh. He pressed soft circles into the fleshiest, inner part, enjoying the softness of the toned man. Just earlier, he was kissing these spots, teasing a desperate Hal with a discipline so tuned he somehow managed to ignore the sweet pleas and continue at his own pace.   


_“C’mon Bruce, put your mouth on me,” Hal bucked up, trying to to get the attention of Bruce’s tongue and lips._  


_Bruce continued his pattern made of bites and licks for a couple more seconds before putting his hands firmly on Hal’s hips to keep him from moving._

  
_“I already am. Now keep your hands on the headboard and don't move them off.”_  
  


 

Hal never listened to Bruce.   


“We can raise goats, live off the milk, cheese, and meat,” Bruce teased, returning to their game. He knew Hal would find it hard to give up his greasy city fast food.  


Hal scrunched his nose a little at making goat cheese from scratch. Tedious, but not undoable, he was sure.  


“We'll use their fur to make clothes,” Hal went with it, ignoring the fact that he had no idea how to do what he suggested. “It will all be very sustainable and ethical.”

  
“Of course.” A small smile crept onto Bruce's face.

  
It got quiet again, and Hal tried to listen to Bruce's soft breathing. It was hard to catch, but it was there. It was rough for them to find nights like this where their busy and loud world felt like it stopped in midair, almost impossible. But when it did happen, when those rare moments were found, Hal made sure to thank the gods. All of them.

  
“I don’t remember what their most popular fish dish was.” Hal let out a big yawn, his eyes getting blurrier to match his slurring words.

  
Bruce thought about it. They had just been there a year ago, he should remember.  


“I can’t remember either,” Bruce confessed with a light frown after a minute. He was trying to remember what the grateful merchant offered them when the league took a day to help the town with the debris of an explosion.  


This was really going to bother Bruce.  


After a minute or so of hard concentration, Bruce figured a quick Google search would put his mind at ease.   


Right on cue, Hal intertwined his fingers with Bruce’s and held tight as he rolled over on his side to face Bruce.   


“Check tomorrow,” Hal whispered sleepily, throwing a leg over Bruce to trap him.

  
Bruce turned his body while still in Hal’s hold to face back at the man he loved.

  
“It’s going to hurt me to not know now,” Bruce told his partner, only half-exaggerating.  


“Retinas, babe. Brain lights,” Hal said through through another yawn, not entirely sure he was making sense.  


Still, Bruce knew Hal was referring to the conversation they had the week before when Bruce insisted that Hal shouldn’t stay up too late watching videos. Bruce explained that the blue and white light coming off the screens prevented their brains from producing melatonin, so it wouldn’t indicate to the body that it was time to sleep and thus, disrupt a proper night’s sleep.   


Bruce wanted to say that this was different, but he guessed that Hal would disagree.   


“Okay, my love. Tomorrow,” Bruce said, kissing Hal’s hand softly.   


Hal knocked out in seconds after that.

  
Bruce considered checking his phone once he knew Hal was asleep, but he didn’t really find it in him to move from where he was.

 


End file.
